1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a holder assembly for removably storing a plurality of dental floss products commonly known as floss threaders which are distinguishable from normal, elongated strands of dental floss by having a looped configuration at one end thereof. The holder assembly is structured to maintain a plurality of individual dental floss products or "floss threaders" in an outwardly extending, readily accessible orientation so as to facilitate access thereto by personnel using such products.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of dental floss is well-known and extensive both by individuals when cleaning their own teeth and gums and also by professionals, such as dental hygienists, when performing a detailed cleaning and flossing process during periodic visits to the dentist. In either instance, dental floss is typically available in packages containing a single strand of floss having an extended length of twenty-five feet or more wound or otherwise collected into a compact configuration. This type of elongated dental floss product is typically sold in packages or dispensers which facilitate the removal of a relatively short length of generally six to twelve inches. The length of floss removed from the package is cut by a blade or similar structure normally found on the package or dispenser itself.
The packaging art comprises a large variety of different packaging structures specifically designed for the storage and dispensing of conventional strand dental floss, wherein the main supply of dental floss is maintained in some type of compact configuration in order to avoid tangling of the elongated floss strand which would render it difficult or impossible for efficient removal when required for use. The design and structure of such dental floss packaging varies greatly and includes plastic or other relatively rigid material containers as well as paper containers which are opened by the removal of tear-away sections.
In addition, while the use of the elongated strands of dental floss is well suited for most situations, there are times when it is preferable to use precut, individual floss segments. In the latter category such shorter or smaller segments are normally packaged individually or stored in relatively small numbers. The packaging of the shorter floss segments is designed to accommodate use by professional hygienists as well as rendering the use of such segments more convenient for individuals by facilitating storage in the home, when travelling or when it is desired to carry dental floss in a pocket book, purse, wallet, etc.
One further category of relatively specialized dental floss products are known as "floss threaders". Floss threaders are characterized by a relatively short length of dental floss having a fixed loop configuration at one end. This type of looped dental floss product or "floss threader" is designed to facilitate the threading of elongated strands of dental floss under bridges, dental splints and/or other orthodontic appliances in order to properly position the more conventional, elongated strands of dental floss in a proper or intended position to accomplish flossing or cleaning using conventional flossing techniques. Looped floss threaders of the type referred to above are commercially available under the trademark "EEZ-THRU".RTM. manufactured by the John O. Butler Co. of Chicago, Ill. The practice of using such looped floss threaders starts with the cutting or otherwise separation of approximately 18" inches of an elongated floss strand stored or packaged in conventional fashion. Four to five inches of the floss strand are passed through the looped end of the floss threader. The opposite end of the floss threader, typically having an elongated, straight line configuration is passed or "threaded" through spaces between or under the teeth or dental appliance being cleaned. While floss threaders of the type referred to are formed of a flaccid material, they are structured to include a somewhat greater rigidity in order to allow or facilitate the positioning of the straight line end of the floss threader through the space between or under the teeth or appliance being cleaned, as set forth above.
Floss threaders of the type referred to are not normally included in a customary "dental set-up" used by professional personnel. However, floss threaders are commercially available in packaging. Due to the thinness and general small size of such floss threaders, and the fact that the technician is wearing gloves, the removal from the package and the separation of individual ones of such floss threaders is extremely difficult and often results in the dropping of all the floss threaders from the package. Therefore, packaging of the type set forth above does not facilitate the efficient dispensing of individual floss threaders especially while the dental hygienist or other individual is performing the actual cleaning procedure. In doing so, the user may consecutively utilize a number of such floss threaders on a somewhat repetitive basis. The packaging in which such products are normally purchased and supplied does not facilitate the efficient repetitive dispensing of individual ones of a plurality of floss threaders. In addition, the relatively small size and thin gauge of the material from which the floss threaders are formed makes them somewhat difficult to be individually picked up from a flat surface such as when a number of the floss threaders are spread or inadvertently dropped on a horizontal surface such as an instrument tray or the like.
Based on the above, there is a significant need in this area for a holder assembly specifically designed to removably store and maintain a plurality of individual dental floss segments or products, such as but not limited to looped dental floss threaders, in a readily accessible orientation which facilitates the individual selection and removal of such products for use on a substantially repetitive basis. Such an improved holder assembly should be structurally adapted for use by professionals and other individuals in a variety of locations and particularly wherein the improved dental floss holder assembly takes advantage of the physical and structural characteristics of the individual floss threaders or like dental floss products being utilized.